Wireline lubricators are used to lubricate wirelines as well as to hold pressure in wells wherein wirelines are lowered.
Handling of wireline lubricators etc. on drilling rigs and platforms etc. often entails extensive procedures as the facilities offered by the rigs or platforms do not always allow for vertical lifting of large components or tools. Intervention or removal of components like wireline lubricators is therefore often associated with difficulty, as the free height for such operations is limited. Further, the rig or platform seldom has means for lifting offering adequate lifting height and capacity.
Handling of e.g. a wireline lubricator on a minor rig or platform is, as a result of the above insufficiencies, often carried out by means of a mobile lifting device procured for a particular operation.